Lady Liberty
by TastingBlue77
Summary: After saving a young heiress from being killed, Ciel makes a deal with her and her demon to help solve a case. But, when emotions get tied and pasts come to life, Ciel starts seeing his butler in a completely different way...


**Hola! Well, i haven't written any fanfiction in awhile. So for those who have read my other story I'm sorry I haven't gotten anything up. I am trying the best I can, I know it's been like a year...But, a lot has changed since I started that story! Anyways! Moving on!**

**I have written this for my best friend. This is not just a hot pwp one shot. It's a story and there will be quite a few charcters.**

**Uh...Warnings for the whole story- Gay guys. That kinda gives it away. There will be some lemony lemon scenes but not right away. Um some chacters I have created do not get with any of the story line charcters except one. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Black Butler:( But I do own Scarlett, Annabelle, and some others that come along later in the story. **

**XxXxXxX**

He re-read the letter for the 6th time in the carriage. Looking over ever word and marking, he sighed and folded the paper, handing it back to the dark haired male across from him. He continued to stare out the window, bored with the long ride. After a bit the carriage came to a halt. The door was opened for him, he stepped out, followed by the black haired butler.

"Sebastian, where are we?" He asked staring into the dark woods.

"Young Master, we are at our destanation." He said with a sly smirk.

Ciel turned towards the other with a twiching eye, "Idiot...I know that!"

Sebastian watched as his Master turned back around, huffing. They stood in the dark until the carriage drove away. Sebastian eyed the back of his master. He looked the boy from head to toe. Ciel was wearing black riding shorts, a white button up shirt with onoly the collar sticking out, as it was covered with a darker, tighter jacket. The end of his sleeves fanned over his hands, covered with black gloves. His ankel boots, leather and black, had black knee highed socks from them. His black top hat resting on his head and black eye patch, covering his contract mark.

"...Sebastian? Did you hear me?" Ciel yelled.

"Oh course Yound Master, shall we be on our way?" Sebastian bowed.

Ciel only nodded. They began to walk down the dark pathway. After awhile they came across a very large Tower.

"I do believe we have arrived, Master." Sebastian said, silk voiced.

Ciel nodded and continued to walk a bit behind Sebastion. Trying very hard, to not stare at the demon. He finally gave up on that, and drank in his view. Sebastian was dressed to perfection. Not a wrinkle of crease in his clothes. The moonlight hitting his skin, making him shine, in a way. Ciel continued to, oogle until he ran straight into the older demon.

"Why the hell did you quit walk-" He was cut off as Sebastian put a gloved hand on his mouth.

He looked to where Sebastian was looking. A man with dark hair and light skin was walking inside the tower. The male glanced over his shoulder, he had a large scar running from his left temple across his lips and down his throat. He walked inside the tower.

Sebastian, then looked at Ciel. Waiting for his order. Ciel looked up at Sebastian.

"Sebastian, this is an order: Get me inside that tower."

Sebastian bowed, "Yes, Bocchan."

xXxXxXx

Sebastian set down his yound master down on his feet. They were right outside of the top of the tower. Sebastian opened the door and they both walked inside. Ciel looked around at the eeire sight. There was girls laying everywhere. He saw a small girl, about 7, hanging from the ceiling by hooks. He shuddered. They walked futher into the room, seeing dead girls everywhere. Ciel felt like he would get sick. He stopped walking and held his head.

"Something wrong, young Phantomhive?"

Ciel and Sebastian whipped around and leaning against the door was the man from before. The large scar looked a lot thicker than it had earlier. The man gave off pure evil. His eyes loooked black, his hair was also black. They made him seem more evil, contrasting against his skin.

"You must be the sick bastard doing this." Ciel felt more angry than before.

"...Sick? I'm the one who's sick? No, you sir, are the sick one. These girls," The man moitoned around the room, "They are the sick ones."

"How?" Sebastian chimed in, a smirk playing on his lips.

The man laughed, "Because they think, they can get what they please. That because they are heiress's and heir's they can do what the bloody well please!"

Ciel became infuriated, "Sebastian, I order you, to dispose of this...peice of trash."

"Yes, Yound Master."

Ciel closed his eyes and turned around, he opened them again and looked at the girls dead around him. There were at least 12 of them. Aged from 5 to about 15. All dead, He felt a familar pain in his chest. He pushed it away when he felt a hand on his houlder. He turned and faced Sebastian.

"...Since they all seem to have died, call Scotland Yard." Ciel spoke, quieter than normal.

Sebastian bowed and was about to speak but heard movement from one of the tables.

"...He...help."

Ciel ran over to the table, Sebastian trailing. Laying on a table was a young girl, about 14. She had light cream colored skin, her hair ran down to her middle back, there seemed to be a purple streak on the left side. Her face was contorted in pain. Ciel reached slowly out to touch her, her eyes shot open. They were as black as night.

"Sebastian, grab her and let's get back to the manor." Ciel ordered.

Sebastian walked over to her and picked her up in a bit of awkward position because of her wounds. It seemed those men cut her arms open from wrist to inner elbow on each side. Her legs were cut open from ankel to kneecap. And her stomach had been cut up. They walked out of the tower, and headed home. Never noticing the contract star on the back of her ear.

xXxXxX

After cleaning and sewing her wounds up, Sebastion layed the barley living girl in one of the guest bedrooms. He had Mey-Rin come and put a new dress on her. After she was dressed he checked on her. Then headed to Ciel.

"Sebastian, how is she?" Ciel asked, no tlooking up from the scatter of paperwork on his desk.

"Young Master, she is doing better. Her breathing has become consistent, but her heartbeat is still quuite slow." He answered.

"Alright then. Anything else?" He asked.

"Nothing else. I just need to check on her every so often."

Ciel nodded, dismissing the demon. Sebastian stepped out of his master's office and headed for the girl's room. Before he went inside, he took a detour to grab a cool washclothe. He opened the door just an inch when he saw it.

Standing over the girl was a figure. All Sebastian could see was a large trench coat hanging around its shoulders. It saw heeled boots poking fromt he bottom. The figure reached out to touch the girl, when a red light started glowing from its left hand. The girl withered in pain. Sebastian walked quickly and quietly toward the figure. He reached out and grabbed him. And sent him playing across the room, landing painfully hard on the large mahogany table, shattering it.

"You should really check which home you break into." Sebastian smirked, as the figure gripped its side in pain.

The figure chuckled lightly, before standing up. The trnch coat was still wrapped around it, "Maybe you should be careful who you throw!" It barked at him.

Sebastian froze. That voice...Was female.

"Surprised!" The girl asked throwing the trenchcoat off.

Sebastian eyed her. She was in fact, female. She was wearing thigh high leather heeled boots, fishnet stockings, and a dress. The dress had long sleeves and went to about the top of her boots. It was bolack leather, with a white apron around it. He hair went to her cheek bones, it was completly black except for the streak of purple on the right side. Her bands floated to the leftside of her face. Her eyes were cyrstal blue, she had a dog's collar on her neck, with a million different charms. Her hands were covered with fingerless, black gloves. Her skin was pale, and her fingers paintedblack. He then looked at her left hand, it was glowing red, with a demon's contract mark.

"Very." He spoke suddenly, "And I do appologize. I hadn't realized that you two were contracted."

She smirked, "Yes. Yes we are! And I'd like her back from you. Right now!"

Sebastian laughed, "See, I can't do that. My master told me to not let anyone take her."

"Well, I guess I'll have to kill you." She smirked.

He smiled wickedly.

XxXxXxXx

Ciel was slowly falling asleep on his desk, when he felt a pull on his contract. He glanced at the door and shrugged. Then he heard a large crash. He jumped out of his char and ran towards the noise. He got outside of the guest room, where the girl was, and stopped. He heard Sebastian talking to some girl.

"..kill you." He heard a girl say.

It got extreamly silent, and another shatter. He burst through the door to see Sebastian and a girl fighting, completly distroying the room.

"Sebastian! I order you to stop!" Ciel yelled.

Sebastian glanced at the door and soon stopped. The girl only smirked and ran towards Ciel.

"Scarlett! I order you! Stop!"

The demon stopped and all three glanced at the bed, to see the girl sitting up, and awake.

She saw Ciel and went wide eyed, "Who the hell are you?"

"Who am I? Who are you?" He yelled back at her.

"She is Annabelle Liberty. Heiress to the Liberty Manor and Throne, In America. She is 15." The demon, Scarlett, said.

"And who are you?" Sebastion asked.

"Me? I am Scarlett Radke, maid and caretaker of Annabelle. We have been contracted together since she was 11." Scarlett said smoothly.

"4 years?" Ciel said suddenly.

"yes."

It got very quiet until Annabelle spoke, "I love all the conversations that are going on."

"Well, if you are no danger to my master. I haven't an issue with you. Other than the fact that ruined all the furniture in this room." Sebastian said to Scarlett.

She scoffed, "You are the one who throw me against the table. You started it."

"Ah yes. Well, if your boots wouldn't be so sharp, I could've stopped beating you into everything." Sebastian rolled his eyes.

Ciel stood there, with a light blush on his face from the use of the innuendos. He stopped looking at the arguing buler and maid and took a look at Annabelle who was giving him a smug smile. His eye twitched as she glanced from him to Sebastian.

"Will you both quit arguing?" Ciel almost yelled.

Sebastian bowed, as did Scarlett. Scarlett smirked before walking over to Annabelle and sitting on the edge of the bed. Ciel looked at what happened next in amazment. Annabelle had begun to cry and threw her arms around her demon. Scarlett very well hugged her back, petting her hair, and comforting her. Ciel felt an emotional tug and tried a glanced at Sebastion. He too had been staring at the two girls, but now was grazing at his master,, with what looked llike-sorrow? or maybe even longing?

After awhile Scarlett spoke, "Master Phantomhive, I do express my dearest apologies for destroying part of your home."

Ciel looked at her, "It isn't the first time the house has been destroyed."

"Also, I am forever in your debt for saving my master before I could. I have been looking for her since she dissapeered in Western America, almost a week ago." She bowed, hand over heart.

"...Forever in my debt? Well, Sebastian set up tea in my office, for me and Annabelle. The four of us have business to discuss." With that, Ciel walked out.

Scarlett then, turned towards Sebastian, "I take it you won't need help. So, I will take my Master to your's office."

Sebastian and Scarlett went about their duties. Scarlett easily picking up Annabelle, taking her to the Phantimhive's office. And Sebastian goign downstairs, and making tea.

XxXxXx

Annabelle sat on the plush sofa, across from Ciel, as they drank their tea and played an amazing game of chess. Sebastian stood of to the left of Ciel, and Scarlett stood from the right of Annabelle.

"So, Phantomhive, what's this business we have?" Annabelle questioned, taking away Ciel's pawn.

He smirked at her, "Well, Liberty, your maid said she was grateful to us, for saving your life. And she said she was in our favor." He took a rook.

She scowled, "Ah, and what is that favor?" Taking a knight.

"Help us solve a case." Ciel smirked.

Sebastian and Scarlett were very surprised, snapping their necks to look at the two young masters.

"Deal." Annabelle said, putting Ciel in checkmate.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**And that's done, first chapter. Whoo hoo! Also, I did mention this will get more M rated later on. I just didn't want a lemony scene in the first chapter. Haha**

**Bye :3 R&R**


End file.
